


Still Alive

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Gen, Parody song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Even though he no longer had a body, Wilhelm was still alive and sincerely happy about the stand humanity had taken. A parody of Still Alive by Jonathan Coulton. Apparently good song titles don't die either.





	

This was a triumph  
I’ll never forget this  
Huge success  
It’s hard to overstate my satisfaction  
Protector of the Lower Domain  
Humanity moved on because they were tired  
For the good of all of us,  
Even the ones who are dead  
So there’s no sense crying over every mistake  
Just keep on moving until you run out of time  
So, to find the Earth, you went on a long journey  
For the people who are still alive

I’m not even angry  
I’m being so sincere right now  
Since KOS-MOS defied me and you destroyed my body  
And tore Zarathustra to pieces  
And decided to move forward on your own  
As I left, I smiled, because  
I was so happy for you  
While the Recurrence was a temporary solution,  
There was no way it could last for all time  
So I’m glad you defeated me  
Think of all the things you learned  
For the people who are still alive

Go ahead and leave me  
It’s time for me to become a spectator  
Maybe you’ll find an actor to help you  
Maybe Yeshua  
I know he’s alive  
So go,  
And good luck  
I hope you’re all able to  
Make more than curry on the Elsa  
Look at me still talking when there’s a play to watch  
When I look out there, I hope you all do well  
You have experiments to run, there’s work to be done  
For the people who are still alive

I hope you all know that I’m still alive  
You’re doing science and you’re still alive  
I feel hopeful and I’m still alive  
When you’re dying, I’ll be still alive  
And when you’re dead, I’ll be still alive

Still alive  
Still alive


End file.
